


my mother taught me

by hotgirl



Series: naisen [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mokuton User Haruno Sakura, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotgirl/pseuds/hotgirl
Summary: You haven't been home in almost a week, but that depends on how you define home.or: for sakura, training feels a lot like coming home
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Shizune & Tsunade
Series: naisen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1081791
Comments: 14
Kudos: 348





	my mother taught me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [binarylazarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binarylazarus/gifts).



> title comes from kristin chang's necromancy
> 
> this is a gift!! and also just a little look at tsunade, sakura, and shizune's relationship cuz they're a family you can't change my mind

It's Sunday and you show up early to Shishou's house for training.

Shizune knows better than to let you cook, but you get to slice spring onions for breakfast. When you cut your finger, she scolds you for trying to nurse it between your lips before she heals it. Together, you wait an hour for Shishou to wake up and you smile when you see how fucked up she looks from what she considers an early rousing.

You train until midnight, so Shishou has you sleep on a spare futon in her room. You're grimy and covered in dirt, but you're too exhausted to take a nice hot bath.

Shishou gives you the nice sherpa-lined blanket anyway.

Shizune lets you sleep in on Monday. She leaves your antidepressants and a cup of tea to take them with on Shishou's bedside table. There's a note with a smiley face. "Take today off, Sakura! Reheat the tea in the microwave if it's cold," it reads.

You shower and only attend your training session with Yamato-sensei today.

Shishou asks if you aren't staying for dinner.

On Tuesday, you go to buy groceries with Shizune while Shishou does paperwork. Shizune lets you buy roll cake, dumplings, and umeboshi even though Shishou only needs fruits and meats. You stay the night after training to eat so your food won't crowd Shishou's fridge.

"And so you gain some goddamn weight, you fucking runt," Shishou laughs between sips of sake.

You stay on Wednesday because Shizune likes the way the garden behaves around you. It's easier for her to grow herbs for poisons and antidotes alike with you around.

By Thursday, you realize you should go home, or at least tell your parents you aren't dead or on a mission. Shishou looks almost offended when, after training, you go to get your things. She tells you she'll send someone to update them.

On Thursday, you stay because you feel wanted for the first time since Sasuke and Naruto left you.

You stay because you're already home.


End file.
